


Kinktober 2019 Day 14 - Cunnilingus

by smutbunni10



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: F/M, Gentle Sex, Kinktober 2019, MDZS - Freeform, Married Sex, Smut, True Love, asking permittion, display of affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutbunni10/pseuds/smutbunni10
Summary: Yanli is a beautiful young woman, and Zixuan wants to make her feel great, loving her and...tasting her...





	Kinktober 2019 Day 14 - Cunnilingus

**Author's Note:**

> Soo...Straight smut is really something different for me...sorry if this is kinda awkward...

The night was stormy and cold, cloud covered the sky, making the moonlight unable to break through. Within the sleeping chambers of the newly wed couple was silence as they both got red for bed, each one sitting on their side off the bed.

"A-Li? Tonight...it's cold...we should keep warm so we don't get ill" Jin Zixuan said gently and slowly turned around, meeting the eyes of his wife and a beautiful smile. Jiang Yanli nodded quickly before he crawled elegantly under the blanket. Her husband followed her and cuddled closer, wrapping his arm around the small waist. Yanli hummed softly and closed her eyes as she was finally warming up in his embrace. Right before she was about to fall asleep, Zixuan began placing soft kissed on her cheek and her pink lips, waking the young woman from her sleepy trance.

"Dear...what are you doing?" Yanli asked a bit confused but her voice was still as soft as ever. Zixuan smiled slightly and lifted a hand to caress her cheek before placing it behind her head, pulling her closer.

"I just thought I could...make love to you again, show you how much you mean to me" he whispered against her lips and finally closed the distance again, kissing passionately but slow, enjoying every second. Carefully Zixuan lifted himself up and hovered above his wife, gently making his way between her legs until they were wrapped around his hips, holding him close.

"A-Li...you are beautiful." the man whispered after a while of kissing, breathing heavily against Yanli's lips, who immediately blushed and looked down, biting her lip.

"You....are very charming...and handsome" she answered shyly and smiled as she looked back up. Zixuan quickly leaned down and kissed her again before moving down to her neck, breathing heavily against it.

"You are so beautiful...I want to kiss your whole body..." he mumbled in a deep voice, clearly getting aroused by his own thoughts. Yanli chuckled and let her arms fall down next to her head, stretching slightly under him as he let her legs back down onto the mattress slightly spread.

"Then...why don't you do so?" she teased with a sweet voice, looking down at her husband who licked his lips unintentionally and began kissing down her neck and chest, leaving a few seductive bite marks just above the thin night robe she was still wearing. Carefully he untied the straps and opened the white gown with light fingers. He gulped when he saw her beautifully sculpted body in the dim light of the candles, completely naked under him. Yanli blushed again and covered her mouth with a hand, chuckling lightly.

"Why are you looking so shocked? You've seen me before, haven't you?" the young woman whispered from behind her small palm, her long dark lashes fluttering seductively.

"I have but...every time...I undress you...it's like I undress a goddess...I am just speechless. You get more beautiful with every passing day" Zixuan whispered, his words filled with love and adoration for his wife. Jiang Yanli blushed even more and began to wriggle lightly under him in embarrassment.

"S-Stop...talking now...and...start already" she giggled and urged him on, lightly nudging his side with a knee. Zixuan huffed softly in agreement, finally leaning down to continue cherishing his wife without delay. Gently he dragged his lips to on one of the rosy buds, caressing it with the tip of the tongue before placing a kiss onto it. Yanli observed carefully, biting her lip when a feeling of light electricity sparked within her body, making her moan out softly. Zixuan quickly looked up to make sure his wife was alright, and after seeing her red, aroused face, half covered with her hand, he quickly continued, grazing the other nipple with his lips, sucking lightly. One of his hands came up to lightly squeeze the other breast, massaging it in circles. Yanli writhed and hummed at the tender caress.

"May I...go on?" Zixuan asked gently, looking up at his wife again from below his lashes, seeing the instant nod. He leaned closer again, opening his mouth to bite into the red bud lightly, making the young woman arch her back and moan out loudly.

"Z-Zixuan!..." she whimpered, breathing heavily, "...please...more!" Immediately the man smirked and nodded, quickly kissing down her sides, sending shivers through her small body. His hand let go of her breast and reached around to grab her thigh, gently pulling it up and laying between her legs. Slowly the young woman lost all her shame and simply dropped her head back into the pillow, spreading her legs more when a suddenly warm feeling grazed her lower region. Jin Zixuan kissed along the outer lips, taking in the strong erotic smell that aroused him even more. Yanli moaned out softly when her husband finally began to circle the tip around the small clit, his lips sucking teasingly for only a second.

"Aghnn...mmm...feels...good" the young woman whimpered quietly and already pushed her hips closer to the other's face, desperately asking for more. Zixuan smirked to himself, proud that he can please his wife so easily. Carefully he spread the netherlips with his fingertips, taking a short look at the masterpiece in front of him before giving a first short lick, making Yanli buck her hips up immediately.

"Don't move...I can't continue if you keep wiggling" he chuckled and looked up at his wife, greeted by an aroused expression and a quick nod before the head fell back into the pillow, a moaned sigh escaping the red lips. Quickly Zixuan continued, licking through the warm wet region with his tongue a little longer now, ending at the clit again, tickling it lightly. A quick kiss placed next to her thigh made Yanli gasp softly, tensing the muscles for a second. Her quivering legs told Zixuan he was definitely making her feel good. He hummed softly against the skin and moved back to the sensitive middle, gently nibbling the netherlips with his teeth, making Yanli writhe under him once again, moaning out heavily. Jin Zixuan smirked and moved a hand away from her leg to slowly run it along the wet region, making then slippery before carefully pushing two of them inside.

"Ahgh--Z-Zixuan! I...I will...hnn-" Yanli whimpered and bucked her hips shortly when the fingers inside her suddenly hit the sweet spot. The man smiled proudly, continuing to circle his tongue around the red clit, biting down lightly before suckling on it, moaning softly. Jiang Yanli moaned even more, grasping the sheets tightly in her hands as her legs quivered heavily, about to give in any second. Zixuan began to move his fingers slowly, curling them every time he pushed back in.

"You...are so sweet...come for me, darling..." he whispered with a seductive erotic voice, Yanli immediately gave in and nodded, breathing heavily as she rocked her hips against his hungry mouth. His tongue lapped around the hole that was still filled with his fingers, taking in all the delicious juices his wife was leaking. Soon Yanli was moaning without a stop, reaching down to push her lover's face closer as she came in a heavy orgasm, grasping his hair tightly in her fist. Zixuan whimpered lightly as he was pressed against her for a while before the hand in his hair loosened and dropped down next to the limp small body. Carefully he pulled out his fingers, licking them clean all seductively for his wife to watch before he moved up and chuckled, kissing Yanli shortly.

"That....was...really new" the young woman chuckled exhaustedly and wrapped her arms around Zixuan, who smiled back at her proudly.

"Mm, I agree. I liked it a lot." he whispered and hugged the small waist protectively with his strong arms.

"So did I" Yanli answered quickly and turned to her side, cuddling against her husband before closing her eyes. Zixuan sighed softly, relieved that he could make his wife happy.

"We...can do it again some other time. But now you should sleep, dear" Jin Zixuan whispered, caressing the white cheek of Yanli tenderly as she nodded, already dozing off into a deep comfortable sleep.


End file.
